Lucy's Book
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Maratón Multicolor" del foro Cannon Island [Resumen] Ella no necesito preguntar el por qué de la repentina confesión, ya que él solo fue el causante de terminar con la magia.[¿Ooc?][NaLu]
1. Dorado

**Lucy's Book**

« **DDR** » _**Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 **Color** : _Dorado_.

 **Personaje** : _Natsu a Lucy_

* * *

 _ **Lucy's Book**_

 **Drabble 1**

 _Un Respuesta_

(Natsu)

Cerré el libro que sostenía entre mis manos; pero como estaba encendido, no me puede controlar e hice cenizas el libro.

 _«¡Mierda!»_

Maldije al ver mi acción, ya que ese libro, amablemente —a escondidas— había tomado de la habitación de Luigi.

—Ni modo... Más tarde tendré que disculparme con Luce. —mencioné, observando los restos de cenizas.

Para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi delito, salí corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban, huyendo así de la escena del crimen. Después de todo, tenía un tema que debía aclarar.

Tras pensarlo mucho —durante un largo minuto—, decidí ir al gremio. Debido a que creo que alguno de mis amigos me puede ayudar.

—Oye —llamé en cuanto llegué al gremio y me tope con el más inteligente de mis amigos— ¿Quién es la persona más importante para mí?, ¡dime, Happy!

Mi pequeño amigo azul, me vio confundido, pero me respondió con su habitual: —¡Aye, sir!

Y a partir de ahí, sabía lo que seguía. Happy me ayudaría.

—Natsu, dudo mucho qué Happy pueda ayudarte en _eso_. —vociferó Mirajane, interrumpiendo la explicación de Happy.

Yo ladeé la cabeza _, ¿eso?_ No entendía a qué se refería, pero intuí que probablemente tenga razón, ya que Mira también es muy fuerte.

—Ayudame Mira. —Pedí suplicante.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Natsu, en problemas de Amor, uno mismo es el que debe encontrar la respuesta.

Me quedé confundido, más de lo habitual. ¿ _Eso_? ¿ _Amor_? ¿Qué tenían que ver? No comprendía muy bien, pero debía de ser verdad, porque si involucra cosas de amor, yo no sabía nada de nada.

Igneel, no me enseñó de ese tema.

No muy seguro asentí en respuesta y tras darle su pescado a Happy por haberme ayudado, salí del gremio. Ahora me sentía cansado, por lo que fui en busca de un lugar para dormir.

Mientras regresaba a casa, la pregunta que le realicé a Happy, iba dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

«¿ _Quién es la persona más importante para mí?»_

La respuesta era obvia: mis amigos, pero según el libro de Luce, debía ser una sola persona, para poder ser catalogado como...

—¡Luce! —detuve mis pensamientos y pronuncie su nombre.

Ella era importante. Más que cualquiera de mis compañeros, eso lo supe cuando creí ver en mi cabeza un rayo dorado igual a los que me lanza Laxus.

A Luce la quería proteger, incluso hasta una hebra de su dorada cabellera. No me gustaba verla llorar, ni que se pusiera "cariñosa" porque sentía que ella no era la Luce que conozco.

Además, me enfermaba cuando utiliza algunas de sus llaves doradas para protegerse, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que me tenía a mí para protegerla?

Estaba feliz, porque ya tenía la respuesta. Ahora solo me quedaba hacerle saber a Luce, sobre mi recién descubrimiento.

—Adiós, Loke y Taurus. —susurré al momento en que llegué a mi destino.

Porque, aunque sean amigos de Luce y solo salgan de sus llaves doradas cuando ella los llama, no dejaré que me la quiten.

 _ *** * *Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A»:**_ Palabras usadas para el drabble: 500 y me faltaron.

Pero no se preocupen que el "misterio" continúa en el próximo drabble.

 ** _«N/A»_** : Por la ¿extraña? Forma de pensar que tiene Natsu, escribir un NaLu se me torna complicado.

 _ **«N/A» :**_ Disculpen por los errores que el drabble pueda tener.


	2. Rosa

**Lucy's Book**

« **DDR** » _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 **Color** : _Rosa_

 **Personaje** : _Lucy a Natsu_.

* * *

 _ **Lucy's Book**_

 **Drabble 2**

 _¿Una Declaración?_

(Lucy)

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, lo único que tenía en mente era darme una ducha e irme a descansar un rato. Ya que la misión de chicas a la que fui, me dejó cansada.

Al entrar a mi habitación, algo provocó que todo el cansancio que sentía se esfumara y diera paso a la ira.

Una mancha rosa que sobresalía debajo de las sabanas de mi cama, fue la causante de tal hazaña.

Y sin temor a equivocarme, podía asegurar que eso de color rosa era el cabello de Natsu.

Reprimí el impulso que tuve de gritarle que saliera de mi cama y en ves de ello, avancé sigilosa hasta él.

En cuanto estuve a su lado, le quite la sabana de su cabeza, encontrándome con un Natsu durmiente.

Me dio ternura verlo durmiendo con su cabello rosa cayendo sobre su frente. Por un momento tuve la tentación de dejarlo descansar; pero descarte esa idea, al darme cuenta que Natsu siempre hace lo mismo y si me ponía blanda con él, nunca aprendería.

—Natsu —Lo llamé de manera suave. Él se removió un poco, pero no despertó—. ¡Natsu, sal de mi cama!

Perdí la compostura y él obedeció. Tras dar un salto en su lugar y despertar de golpe, supe que había captado el mensaje.

—¿Luigi, eres tú? —preguntó adormilado.

—Es Lucy —Le recordé—. ¡Te he dicho que no entres a mi casa, sin permiso!

—Entre por una buena razón —aseguró. Yo lo mire incrédula—. Luce, tenía algo que decirte y no podía esperar, por eso vine aquí.

Creí en él y lo dejé que prosiguiera.

—Además, tu cama es muy suave.

Yo rodé los ojos. Natsu siempre es así.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que tenías para decirme?

Él lo pensó.

—Luce, es la persona más importante para mí. —musitó y a mí me invadió un sonrojo.

¿Natsu en verdad me estaba diciendo eso?

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestione dudosa.

—A qué Luce, es importante para mí. Lo te quiero perder, te necesito.

A cada palabra que él decía, mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza y el sonrojo en mis mejillas aumentaba.

—¿E-en serio?

Él asintió.

—Sí, te necesito Luce. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me aceptas?

—Natsu...

Me sentía tonta. Por fin el chico que quería se me estaba declarando, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer es decir su nombre. Por ello, simplemente asentí en respuesta.

—¡Al fin! —celebró levantándose de la cama de un salto— Ya podré vencer a Gildarts.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté curiosa, ya que no entendía eso último.

—¡A él libro, Luce! —comentó—. En el libro del hechicero semanal, allí dice que para ser un nombre fuerte se necesita de una persona importante para uno y Luce lo es para mí.

Mientras el iba relatando, la magia de la declaración se disipaba y las ganas de agarrarlo de sus rosados cabellos para arrástrarlo fuera de mi habitación aumentaba.

Aún así, lo dejé pasar. Después de todo, el Natsu ingenuo fue el que me enamoró.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

« **N/A»** : Palabras usadas para el drabble: 500 y me faltaron.

« **N/A** »: Al final Natsu siempre tiene que echar todo a perder, pero si no hubiera aclarado el porque se le metió en la cabeza lo de la persona "importante", habrían quedado cabos sueltos en el fic.

 **«N/A** » : Disculpen por los errores que el drabble pueda tener.


End file.
